


To Her Side

by Verelia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, get hype for next episode yall, spoilers for v6c11, very short i just need to outlet something for my girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verelia/pseuds/Verelia
Summary: The heist is going fine, until Blake stops responding.  Yang has no intention of waiting around til her partner comes back--she speeds off on her motorcycle and hopes above all else that she won't be too late.





	To Her Side

Even over the roar of Bumblebee's engine, Yang could hear the frantic pace of her heartbeat.

 

Her stomach was a growing pit of dread, and though her eyes focused on the road, her mind was far away.  Flashes of the Fall of Beacon, the sound of Blake screaming in pain, the way that bastard's sword cut deep, cold, right through her--

 

She gripped the bike's handles with white knuckles, desperate to still the tremors in her hand.  If--no,  _ when _ \--she found Blake, she had a feeling she'd need to be ready for anything.  

 

Another sound--water?  She slowed down a bit as the dirt road twisted and turned, eventually leading her toward a steep cliff.  A waterfall, she realized. But just before she floored it again, a sharper sound, all too familiar, cut through the crash of water.

 

Three gunshots rang out in the ravine below, echoing off the stone.  

 

Yang turned off the road.

 

There was no mistaking the sound of Gambol Shroud.  Not for her. A weapon she'd held countless times, every bullet music to her ears, assuring her that Blake was near her side.

 

She headed toward the cliff as fast as she dared, stopping just short of the edge and peering downward.

 

Sure enough, she could make out two figures cloaked in shadows.  A splotch of angry crimson had her heart racing all over again, and she hesitated.

 

There was a terrible noise; metal on metal, the ring of two blades clashing, and one blade breaking.  

 

She turned the bike around for a head start, wondering if maybe her heart would burst before she reached her--wondering if she was already too late.

 

She shook her head, reminding herself that  _ that wasn't an option. _

 

Yang gritted her teeth, sucked in a breath of frigid air, and floored it off the cliff's edge.  

 

The world around her seemed to slow as she fell.  She kicked the bike out beneath her with a backflip, aiming for Adam's lanky form.  The sight of him alone brought forth a rage long buried, a flame since turned to ash.  She quelled it once more, savoring the wind in her hair, the sun on her face, the grunt of pain when Bumblebee hit its mark.

 

She landed with a jolt as her legs met stone.  

 

“You--”

 

She cut Adam off with a warning shot and readied the gun in her arm.  The marred half of his face hardly fazed her; he was not the only one with scars.  One beady blue eye looked back at her, so mundane and… underwhelming. 

 

Adam Taurus was not invincible; there was no beast behind the mask.  He was only a man. 

 

“Yang--”

 

Her name was cut off as Blake groaned in pain, holding her side.  Yang turned to her partner, and for a moment there was nothing else but Blake, and the fearing gnawing at her--what had Adam done?  

 

Her Aura still seemed to be intact, judging by the lack of blood.  And then Yang saw the scar.

 

How had she not noticed?  She only had to see it for a second to know exactly where it came from.   _ When _ it came from.  The worst night of so many people’s lives.  The last night of Pyrrha’s, Penny’s, and countless more.  

 

She remembered the tears stinging at her eyes.  The way Blake couldn’t meet her eyes as she told Yang she  _ wanted _ to believe her.  “But you’re not him.”  Hours later, she’d understood perfectly.  

 

“It’s okay,” she reassured Blake.  The smile on her face was genuine, her nerves from before reduced to a quiet din.  “Catch your breath for a second.”

 

He’d hurt them both enough.  This time, it would be different.  Yang would make damn well sure of it.

 

“I can hold him off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back writing Bumbleby again in the first time in forever. I'm a bundle of hype for next week's episode and had this idea for Yang's POV today and just HAD to get it out somehow. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
